Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: King Mickey and Yen Sid prepare for an impending threat by putting Sora, Riku and Sid through the Mark of Mastery exam.


**3rd person**

In the Mysterious Tower, Mickey stood before his teacher, the great sorcerer Yen Sid. That tower was the place where Mickey had once undertaken his training to become a Keyblade Master, and it was also a place Sora had visited before his battle with Xemnas. And, it was also a place that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus had once visited.

Two journeys had been completed, and connecting the memories from them had been another journey that was now over.

However, Yen Sid's expression was somber.

"Master Yen Sid. I think we've finally almost figured out where Ven's heart is." Mickey

"Have you now…?" Yen Sid questioned stroking his beard deep in thought "So that leaves only Terra left."

Yes, and we can help all three of them for sure." Mickey said firmly.

"The question is what does Xehanort intended to do next?" Yen Sid thought out loud.

The name already felt somewhat nostalgic to hear, to Mickey. He titled his head. "Xehanort? But his halfs are gone. He split into Ansem, who commanded the Heartless, and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies, and didn't Sora and his friends defeat both of them?"

The battle was supposed to be already over. However, Yen Sid closed his eyes and got up to stand by the window.

"Correct, those two met their end," Yen Sid explained. "However, the fact that those two were destroyed means that their original form, Xehanort, will revive."

Mickey's breath caught. "What?"

"If the heart is released from the Heartless trapping it, and the body that has become a Nobody is destroyed, the two will become one once more. In the end, that means Master Xehanort will return."

"So, you think he will try to start something again?" Mickey asked urgently

"Xehanort was a man of many plans." Yen Sid replied.

"But, if another crisis comes, Sora Sid and I will be ready and Riku too," Mickey told Yen Sid, voice full of confidence. However, Yen Sid turned to Mickey and quietly shook his head.

"They are definitely strong, but not true keyblade masters like yourself. What if there were more than one Master Xehanort…?" Yen Sid assumed.

"Huh? What do you mean!?" Mickey explained.

Yen Sid didn't answer Mickey. He opened his huge eyes. "Mickey, would you call Sora here. Sid and Riku, as well." The wizard urged.

"Of course but why?" Mickey wondered curiously.

"To show us the Mark of Mastery Exam." Yen Sid answered.

**Sid's POV**

After getting the letter it was official that we where going on another adventure. Me and Sora where waiting for Riku since he's off doing some what. So it's just me and Sora. Kairi's off doing something to do somewhat.

"You know…." Sora begins to talk I look at him.

"These Adventures have been pretty complicated and pretty crazy but I'm glad that I got to experience them with you Sid." He said. I smirk in response.

"Where did that come from?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Part of me just feels like these Adventures wouldn't be as awesome if you weren't with me so thanks." Sora confesses. A nice smile in response regardless of what we been through always means to have each other's back and that is awesome.

"Come on you know I'll be there for you. And…" I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "You know you'll always be my bae." I said in a joking way.

"And you'll always be my boo." Sora said trying to be serious only for him to start laughing immediately after which causes me to laugh I wonder if this is how he's going to act when he finally tells Kairi how he feels. After waiting a couple minutes we finally see Riku walking up.

"Your minds made up?" He asked.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Another adventure here we go." I say as I look out at the horizon. Until a girls voice cut me from my thoughts.

"Sora." Yep Kairi was finally here and Sora jumped off the Paopu Tree.

"Kairi I…." obviously he's going to have to explain himself but this isn't really any of my business so I decided to look out into the sunset. To think that going out into the outside world was our Dream but now we're actually living it. I got to say I'm pretty happy about that. After Sora is done talking to Kairi, she gave him a hug as a goodbye. Riku looks at Kairi and Sora who finally stops hugging to turn to us. Sora walks over to Riku, Kairi waves at Riku who nods in response, I waved at Kairi goodbye but she shocked me by hugging me. And I gotta say… she is very short. I just stood there dumbfounded Kairi giggles in response. She finally releases me and I looked at her like "what was that?"

"You act like you never got a hug before." She said as she giggled again.

"Guy yes, girl no." I say in response.

"Then explain that hug you gave to Naminé." She challenged. I gave her a blank stare.

"Okay I'm not going to explain myself to you so I'm just going to go." I turned around and walked to Sora and Riku. We summoned our keyblades and then we sailed off. Well it was official we were going on another adventure was it to save the world? Or was it to find missing friends? Who knows but as long as I got Sora and Riku by my side I'm pretty sure we can get through this adventure unscaved.


End file.
